


Another day goes by

by killthebabies



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Short, Sleepy Cuddles, Stubborn Eric, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Trust, lmao let’s act like napster was around before 1999 yeah thanks.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthebabies/pseuds/killthebabies
Summary: Man just read it Idek.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Another day goes by

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I listened to while writing this mess:  
> Young by vacations  
> The suburbs by mr little jeans  
> <3 enjoy i guess

A tiny strip of light peeks through Dylan’s bedroom curtains on a warm Saturday morning. Eric slept over. Memories from Friday night made themselves known in Dylan’s head. They took a bath together... An oddly intimate activity Dylan didn’t think Eric would agree to, especially since there was no booze involved.

Dylan isn’t exactly surprised to wake up to the feeling of his ribs being crushed by Eric’s entire body literally sprawled on top of his. They did this all the time, it was fine but Dylan couldn’t help but imagine the day when Eric finally goes overboard with his snuggling and cuts off his fucking circulation. It’s cute— sleeping Eric has always been adorable, Klebold has about nine journal entries about this side of him.

But this was annoying. Eric has obviously made himself very comfortable but to Dylan’s dismay, he had to piss and it was getting hard to breathe. The slightest movement would wake Eric from his oh-so-precious slumber and morning Eric was often a nightmare to deal with.

He sighs. “Reb.” Dylan wiggles his index finger in the older boy’s armpit and feels him jolt. He holds back a laugh at the grumpy murmur he earned from his action. “Sorry I have to pee.” He says as he begins to remove his body from beneath his boyfriend’s and Eric lets out a whine from the loss of warm soft skin against his. “You’re so unreasonable right now.” He grumbles and Dylan rolls his eyes at his nonsense as he stretches his limbs.

Eric stares at his ass as he walks to the bathroom.

—

Dylan adds some shading to Eric’s features on the notepad paper. This was the perfect time to sketch him, when he was focused on wiggling himself inside Dylan’s brain by flipping through all his journals, old and recent. He wasn’t moving much so Dylan took advantage of that.

He often wondered why Eric was so obsessed with his private things. Was flipping through composition notebooks filled from cover to cover with Dylan’s pain-filled poems, effortless short stories and paragraphs about things he loved or the things that pissed him off about the other boy another form of possessing him? He always worked so hard on making Dylan his and only his. 

Dylan thought it was silly.

Eric didn’t seem convinced he knew everything about Dylan and he didn’t like surprises. He has to know all. 

“Who’s this about?” He questions sketching companion. Dylan hums as he pulls the notebook back to peek at the title—  ‘El muchacho de los ojos tristes’ and he almost shrinks down to the size of a raisin.

A story inspired by a particularly  “girly”  song from 1981 he accidentally stumbled upon once on napster. He actually enjoyed it though he’d never fucking admit that, he just hopes Eric doesn’t do any research. 

The story, It was about Dylan admiring a boy, gloomy, gentle, and nameless— He wrote it at a time where he couldn’t accept the fact that he yearned for his best friend in ways he felt he shouldn’t have so he took some time to distract himself through writing romance shorts about a boy that knew he existed, a boy that liked him but kept his distance, the only form of intimacy they shared were passing glances.

It was fucking embarrassing to look back at. He snatched the book from Eric’s hands, shoved it beneath his stomach, laid down and continued his sketch. No way he’d let him finish that. Fuck no.

“Hey, what the fuck? I wasn’t done!” Eric complained, shoving at the other boy’s side attempting to regain access to the book and Dylan simply would not allow that.

“Enough, Eric. Go do something else.” The blonde grumbles, putting his sketch to the side as he attempted to gather up all 12 of his journals while battling his boyfriend’s grabby hands. 

“What? Something you don’t want me to see?”As he grabs the wrong journal and flips through its pages attempting to find the story he was just inquisitively eyeing. 

“Obviously.” Dylan rolls his eyes, snatches the last book from Eric’s hands and puts them all back on top of the shelf in his closet. 

He sighs with hands on his hips and turns around to find Eric behind him, hands ready to grab things that aren’t his. “No,” Dylan says firmly as he turns the stubborn boy around and leads him back to the other side of the room. “Go play a video game or something.” It was honestly like talking to a toddler.

Eric just glares at him and gets back in his bed, this time facing the opposite direction of Dylan’s side. He whispers something along the lines of _“Asshole”_.

——

Just as Dylan gets the lovely idea to take a well deserved nap Eric goes back to bugging him. Trying to butter him up with kisses and hands in his hair and on his neck. “Cmon, Dyl. Just let me finish that one..” He begs, lips pressed against Dylan’s cheek.

Dylan ignores him and gets as comfortable as he could. Eric lets out an aggravated sigh at this. Before Dylan shuts his eyes he turns to face his pouting boyfriend. 

“Eric.” 

“Hm?” He hums with hopeful eyes. How sad it was that he was about to be let down.

“Do not touch them. I’m serious.” Dylan affirms and the gleam in Eric’s eyes fades. Dylan knows Eric would never go behind his back. No matter how childish he could be at times. He just wasn’t like that. 

“Ugh.. fine.” 

He smiles into the little reward kiss Dylan gives him.

——

Dylan wakes to Eric absentmindedly nibbling at his earlobe. He senses his awakeness and gets to talking.

“He’s not real is he?” Of course Eric knew this already, he just had to make sure. 

“No, Reb.”

“Do you wish he was— That I was like him?” He asked self consciously. They were heading for the ‘Do you think I’m an asshole?’ and ‘Are you tired of me?’ conversation. Dylan dreaded those. It made him feel guilty. He never means to make Eric feel like the bane of his existence at times because he obviously wasn’t. He just had to work on that. There’s a great many things they needed to work on together, they were so young in this thing called love after all.

Dylan runs a hand through the other boy’s hair and gives his face an affectionate squeeze with his other hand. “No. You have to know that you’re everything to me, Eric. You know that right?”

And he nods almost unsure. Dylan sighs. “Am I everything to you?” And this time Eric nods with way more confidence. It sets fire to Dylan’s heart.

“Then there’s nothing to worry about then is there?” Eric just shrugs and buries his face into his boyfriends chest, grumbling little nonsensical things as he settles comfortably in Dylan’s warmth.

_ Another day goes by.... _

_ and where was I? _

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all it’s not 1999 here and ik napster wasn’t around before that so let’s just act like.... LETS ACT LIKE IT WAS OK? SHUT UP! THANK YOU :3  
> anyways I was very bored so I wrote this.... thing. No smut can you believe it???? also the amount of times I said “grumble” in this.... shhhhhhh


End file.
